Goodnight
by Hivebent 4 Life
Summary: The final exchange between Karkat and Terezi when they face the end. Not much else to say. Charcter Death. One-shot.


The black dog mutant's lips curled into a dreadful smile. His black fur was stained with the Seer of Mind's and Knight of blood's blood. It dyed him in a candy red and a bright teal. He looked down at the bodies. Jack Noir knew they were still alive, barley holding on. He decided he would sentence them to a more slow, painful death, bleeding out. It wouldn't be long now. He would be back moments for him but a few minutes for the Thief. He was sure she would come here and see the sight of red and teal all over the floor. In a flash of green light he was gone leaving the two dying trolls alone. The one died in candy red took a shaky breath. "T-TEREZI… YOU STILL THERE?"

"K4RKL3S?" Terezi asked sniffing in his direction. Alas, her sense of smell was ebbing away and she could only barley smell her favorite flavor in the world, candy red, the scent was escaping her quickly though.

"LOOK BEFORE I GO I WANTED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING. I'M SORRY. I'M SO SO SORRY. I-I REALLY TRIED. I TRIED SO HARD. I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH. I NEVER WAS. ALL I WAS EVER GOOD AT WAS BEING RUDE AND MEAN AND SELEFISH. I WANTED TO BE IMPRESSIVE. I WANTED TO BE THE LEADER THAT EVERYONE LOOKED UP TO AND RESPECTED. I WANTED TO BE THE COOLEST. I WANTED TO BE UNTOUCHABLE. I WAS A FOOL LIVING IN A DREAM."

"K4RK-" She was cut off.

"PLEASE TEREZI. IT'S TRUE. I JUST WISH I COULD APOLIGIZE TO EVERYONE, MY FRIENDS." He chuckled sadly but it was cut short due to a cough. "THOUGH I'M SURE THEY ALL HATE ME SINCE I ALWAYS ACTED LIKE A WRIGGLER THROWING A HISSY FIT. I'LL MISS THEM THOUGH. ALL OF THEM EVEN MY CRABDAD WHO WAS SUCH A HASSLE TO DEAL WITH. I WISH I COULD APOLIGIZE TO THEM ALL, FEFERI, KANAYA, GAMZEE, ARADIA, ERIDAN, NEPETA, EQUIS, VRISKA, TAVROS, AND THAT IDIOT SOLLUX TO. THERES ONE PERSON THOUGH THAT I REALLY NEED TO APOLIGIZE TO. I NEED TO APOLIGIZE TO YOU TEREZI." Karkat coughed and smiled sadly. He looked up at Terezi. He had never admitted it but he had always loved her dearly. She was psychotic and creepy but she was the most beautiful troll he had ever met.

Terezi was squeezing her eyes shut trying to not let teal tears fall past her blind red eyes.

"OPEN YOUR EYES TEREZI."

She complied opening her ruby eyes. Even though she could not see Karkat, Terezi's eyes met his.

"I AM SORRY TEREZI. I –I WAS ALWAYS PUSHING YOU AWAY BECAUSE I WAS JELAOUS. I WAS JEALOUS OF STRIDER I GEUSS. I PLAYED HARD TO GET AND HOPED SELFSHILY THAT YOU WOULD TRY AND CATCH ME." He took an uneven breath. "I KNOW I AM A DIFFCULT PERSON SOMETIMES. WELL, ALL THE TIME ACTUALLY. I WAS SELF CENTERED AND NEVER EVEN PAUSED FOR A SECOND TO THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU WOULD WANT BUT I DID LOVE YOU… A LOT. YOU WERE THE ONE, THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN'T CARE ABOUT MY BLOOD. YOU LIKED IT INFACT. YOU DIDN'T MIND MY NUBBY HORNS OR MY HARD TO HANDLE PERSONAILTY. YOU WOULD JUST SMILE AND CACKLE AND WE WOULD GET ON WITH OUR LIFES. I D-DON'T KNOW W-WHAT I WOULD HAVE D-DONE WITHOUT YOU TEZ. I THINK I MIGHT HAVE GONE MAD OR SHEEPISH LIKE TAVROS. NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I SCREWED EVERYTHING UP YOU WERE ALWAYS THERE FOR ME.. TO HELP ME EVEN THOUGH YOUR PROBLEMS WERE MUCH BIGGER THAN MINE. YOU LISTENED TO MY TROBLES LIKE IT WAS THE MOST IMPORTANT PROBLEM. I NEVER REALLY THOUGHT ABOUT IT BUT TEAL IS A BEAUTIFUL COLOR. I-I LOVE YOU TEREZI." He smiled then coughed spewing candy red onto the gray floor.

Teal tears were falling down the blind trolls face. "1 LOV3 YOU TO K4RKL3S. I LOVE YOU 4LOT. 1 4LW4YS HAV3. C4N YOU HOLD OUT 4 L1TTL3 LONGER K4RK4T?" She asked in a shaky breath.

"I'LL TRY TEREZI. THOUGH I USUALLY FAIL WHEN I TRY."

"1'M SC4R3D. 1'M SO SC4R3D. I C4N'T SMELL 4NYTHING. ONLY TH3 BLOOD. I C4N B4RLEY SM3LL TH4T 4NYMOR3. 1T'S H4RD FOR M3 TO B3LI3V3 3V3RYTH1NG 1S 3ND1NG UP L1K3 TH1S. B3FOR3 I SL1P 4W4Y 1'M GONN4 M1SS 4LL TH3 T1M3S W3 SH4R3D TOG3TH3R B1G 1D1OT. 1'M TH4NKFUL THOUGH TH4T 1 M3T YOU K4RKL3S. TH3 B3ST T1M3S OF MY L1F3 W3R3 SH4R3D W1TH YOU. 1T'S F1TT1NG 1 TH1NK THAT W1TH TH3 P3RSON WHO TRULY B3G4N MY L1F3 W1LL B3 TH3R3 W1TH M3 UNT1LL TH3 V3RY 3ND." She paused taking a breath. "1 W1SH 1 COULD'V3 STOPP3D 1T THOUGH. 1 WISH 1 COULD H4V3 SP3NT 3T3RNITY W1TH YOU. 1 W1SH 1 COULD H4V3 BROUGHT J4CK TO JUST1CE SO TH4T W-W3 BOTH COULD H4V3 SP3NT FOR3V3R W1TH OUR FR13NDS AND W1TH E4CHOTH3R."

"1'M SORRY I N3V3R GOT TO RUN MY TOUNGU3 4CROSS YOUR B34UT1FUL BLOOD. TH4T D3L1C1OUS C4NDY R3D TH4T 4LW4YS DROV3 M3 W1LD." She smiled then looked up. His eyes were barley open. The teal blooded troll panicked. "K4RK4T! K4RK4T! PL34S3 DON'T L34V3 M3 Y3T! 1 DON'T W4NT TO LOS3 YOU!" The mutant blooded troll forced a smile and pushed his eyes open.

"I-I WOULD NEVER LEAVE Y-YOU TEREZI." He smiled.

She sighed in relief. "1 DON'T W4NT TO D13 K4RK4T. 1'M T3RR1F13D, BUT 1F 1 H4V3 TO D13 I 4M GL4D I G3T TO SP3ND MY L4ST MOM3NTS W1TH YOU. 1 WOULDN'T W4NT TO D1E 4NYOTH3R W4Y."

"WE'RE GOING TO- TO BE OKAY TEREZI." All he wanted was to reach out and hold her hand but he couldn't move his body.

"OF COURS3 W3 W1LL. 1 KNOW YOU'LL T4K3 C4R3 OF M3. 4S LONG 4S YOU PROM1S3 M3 TH4T YOU W1LL ST4Y W1TH M3 FOR3V3R I-I WON'T B3 4FR4ID." She to longed to reach out for his hand which were only inches apart but she could barely feel her body anymore.

"I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU TEREZI. I LOVE YOU." He smiled and his eyes softly closed. A single candy red tear fell down his face.

"1 LOV3 YOU TOO. GOOD N1GHT K4RKL3S." She smilled sofly as her eyes closed as well. A single teal tear fell down her face.

In another moment when both the Seer and the Knight had passed Vriska stepped out of the shadows. She had gotten here after Jack had disappeared. Her face was fallen as she knelt down two the two hands, stained with blood, and gently the thief put Terezi's hand in Karkat. "I will kill you Jack." She spun around and drew her sword in time to block a blow from Jack Noir.

The Seer opened her eyes. Her vision had ended. Terezi had dug deep into her mind to see the outcome of her sparring the life of the Thief. It was not favorable. When Vriska turned around with a wave of her hand and a smile gracing her lips Terezi plunged her sharp staff into the heart of the thief. The blue blood stained the staff and the god tier suit. The Seer of Mind pulled the staff out and Vriska's dead body fell off of it landing onto the hard ground. Fate would be kind to her.


End file.
